


Tired - An Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch Fic

by theoneandonlyenigmatic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other, Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlyenigmatic/pseuds/theoneandonlyenigmatic
Summary: A small little fluff one-shot for Octavia/Vinyl. After Octavia stays up all night anxious over a show she has soon, her partner Vinyl decides to take their girlfriend's worried nerves into her own hooves.
Relationships: Octavia Melody & Vinyl Scratch | DJ Pon-3, Octavia Melody/Vinyl Scratch | DJ Pon-3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tired - An Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for stopping by! This is just a short little one-shot to get in the vibe of writing fanfiction again. Hope you all enjoy this short little Octavia/Vinyl fluff!

The sun rose above the trees of Ponyville as ponies of all ages began to wake. In one especially musical home, one had been awake since the early hours of the morning. Octavia grumbled as she sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hoof. She glanced up at the clock on the wall tiredly, dark circles shaded under her eyes. The mare had spent the whole night practicing for a show she had tomorrow in Manehattan. Most of today would just be filled with traveling. Mumbling under her breath as she took another sip of coffee, she suddenly felt a pair of hooves slip around her torso. She turned her head to be met with a yawning Vinyl, who’d clearly just woken up. A small smile crept across her face as she greeted her partner.  
“ Hmn, morning Vinyl, sweetheart. Good sleep, I would assume? “, she asked them, with a slight purr of content in her voice. Vinyl nodded in response, letting go of their girlfriend to stretch before replying.  
“ Heh, yep. Slept well as usual, babe. But what’s up with you? Don’t try to fool me, I know you didn’t sleep a wink last night. What’s the matter, you know you can always talk to me. “  
Octavia huffed as Vinyl pulled out the chair next to her with their magic, and then sat next to her. They gazed at Octavia expectantly, but didn’t pressure her to speak before she wanted to. The two shared a few moments of silence as Octavia searched for the right words, before she spoke.  
“ I… Honestly I don't know, but I guess I’m just a bit anxious for the show. Don’t ask me why, since I really shouldn’t be. But… Just am, I guess “, Octavia replied to Vinyl, not making eye contact with her partner as she gazed into her mug. Vinyl sat in silence for a few, contemplating what they could do to make their girlfriend feel any better. Unfortunately not being able to think of much, they pulled a tired Octavia into a hug, snuggling against her mane.  
“ Hey, how about we just cuddle in bed before you have to leave in an hour or two? I know just relaxing with me will calm your prim and proper nerves, won’t it? “  
Octavia raised her brows in surprise as she was pulled in, and suspecting that her partner was right and that it would calm her nerves, gave a small nod as she nestled herself in the crook of Vinyl’s neck, their messy mane almost obscuring her from view. Vinyl smiled down at her, and lightly pushed her off so that they could both head to bed.  
As Octavia sleepy clambered into bed, Vinyl closed the curtains in the room. Suspected that their girlfriend may likely drift off as they cuddled, Vinyl wanted to ensure she would be as comfortable as possible. Vinyl climbed into bed, gazing at the drowsy Octavia next to them. As she shuffled closer to her partner, she lightly pouted as she snuggled herself into the crook of their neck.  
“ Mnn, if this was a trick to try and get me to sleep, it won’t work, y’know… “, Octavia muttered sleepily. Her statement wasn’t convincing at all, however. The mare wrapped her arms around Vinyl, and Vinyl proceeded to gently pet her mane. Brushing the hair out her face, her partner peppered her forehead with gentle kisses. Her eyelids growing heavy, Octavia began to slowly drift off. Once Vinyl could feel the soft rise and fall of her girlfriend’s sleeping body, she carefully slid out of her grasp. Heading back into the living room, she set Octavia’s train ticket on a small table next to the door, and began to pack up her cello ready for her to leave soon. Heading back into the dark room, they grabbed Octavia’s bow tie and set it on the bedside table next to the bed. Smiling down on the sleeping Octavia, Vinyl planted one more kiss on her forehead before turning to an alarm clock on the bedside table and setting it an hour from now. Vinyl then headed out of the room, at peace with the fact Octavia will definitely be well rested for her show.


End file.
